1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with outlet strips, and more particularly, with an outlet strip which may be in the form of a surge protector of the type commonly used to protect sensitive electrically operated equipment from line current surges. Most particularly, the invention deals with a modular outlet strip or surge protector having several types of sections which are quickly connected and disconnected by virtue of xe2x80x9cquick connectxe2x80x9d means provided on the modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrically operated equipment, practically since its inception, has been subject to surges of current over the power lines to which it is connected. These current surges can be caused by naturally occurring phenomenon, such as lightning strikes during thunderstorms, which induce power surges in the power lines, or by man-made causes, such as sudden variations in the power being output from a generating station due to failures of components or other generators going on- or off-line.
Some types of electrical equipment have been developed which are more sensitive to line current surges than other types. Equipment which is particularly sensitive is in the nature of television sets, stereos, answering machines, and more recently, computer equipment. Ever since the advent of this sensitive electronic equipment, those in the art have sought a convenient and economical way to protect such electrical equipment from power surges. Many surge protectors are known in the prior art, and all operate by generally well-known principles, such as by capacitors connected between live and earth which discharge in the presence of a sudden surge of power and effectively short out that Surge of power before it can reach the power supply cords plugged in to such surge protectors.
However, the outlet strips and surge protectors available in the prior art are generally of one type. They consist of a line cord with the surge protection, where used, connected across many outlets connected in parallel. Normally, the surge protectors have an on/off switch, an indicator light, and from six to ten receptacles. In many cases, only one or two receptacles are needed at a particular location, and the excess of receptacles provides for a bulky and inconvenient appliance.
Also, with the advent of computers with built-in telephone modems, a modem surge protector is many times needed in conjunction with a line current surge protector so that both the phone modern and the computer are protected from surges of current which may occur simultaneously. Modem surge protectors, in combination with line current surge protectors, have not been available until the time of the present invention. Thus, those skilled in the art have continued to search for solutions to the problems of how to provide a convenient, compact, and yet adaptable, surge protector.
In order to solve the above described problems of longstanding in the art, a modular outlet strip or surge protector is provided where only the number and types of modules needed are purchased and connected easily together by quick connect means. Generally, the outlet strip or surge protector consists of a power distribution portion, which is connected to a source of line current, and one or more modules of a power supply type which snap to each other, and the power distribution module, by the use of quick connect means. This provides the needed functions without, at the same time, providing a large and bulky surge protector.
In one modification of the present invention, a power distribution module has a line cord having a standard and well-known three prong plug for connection to a source of line current. Connected to the line cord, seriatim, may be such as a circuit breaker, an on/off switch, an indicator light and a power transfer receptacle. A female portion of a quick connect means is also provided by which a power supply module having first and second power transfer connectors, and a male portion of the quick connect means is quickly snapped into place. The power supply modules may have as, few as one power supply receptacle, or may have as many as desired. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the power supply modules come with either two or four power supply receptacles, and either have a female portion of a quick connect means on the other end to provide for connection of additional modules, or terminate with a modem surge protector having an RJ 11 connector in the end thereof.
In another modification of the present invention, the female portion of the quick connect means consists of an elongated slot at the base of a shroud, and the male portion of the quick connect means consists of an elongated ridge on a tab, said elongated ridge fitting into the slot in the female portion of the quick connect means.
In a third modification of the present invention, the quick connect means consists of a male portion comprising a shroud surrounding a male power transfer connector, and having an opening therein at a predetermined position, and of a predetermined shape, to accept a portion of a female quick connect means. The relevant portion of the female quick connect means comprises a female power transfer connector contained within a reduced housing portion and having a tab with a like shaped protuberance to said opening formed thereon.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a modular outlet strip or surge protector system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modular outlet strip or surge protector having a power distribution module, and one or more types of power supply modules.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a power distribution module in a modular surge protector having a line cord connected seriatim to a source of power, a circuit breaker, an indicator light and a switch, terminating in a female power transfer receptacle cooperating with the female portion of the quick connect means.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a module for use in a modular surge protection system having a plurality of power supply receptacles formed in the top thereof, a male portion of a quick connect means formed on one end thereof, and a female portion of a quick connect means formed on the other end thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a module for a modular surge protector system having modem surge protection means and power supply surge protection means provided in the same module.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an outlet strip or surge protector of a modular nature providing for convenience to the user by being able to be assembled in various ways depending on the user""s needs.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a modular outlet strip or surge protector of the foregoing nature which is easy to manufacture and is of a low cost and economical nature. Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of the specification, wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.